


Paper Rings

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky takes his girlfriend out in a date
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Horniest Book Club 1k celebration for marvelous-meggi

Bucky was nervous for his date with you tonight. Almost more nervous than the night he came home from the war, left arm missing and grown up from seeing so much destruction in the war. He made sure he looked as perfect as possible- hair gelled, clothes ironed, shoes polished.

“It’ll be fine, Bucky,” Steve said. “She’ll say yes. She loves you too much to say no.”

He sighed. “I know, but this is a big change in our lives. Weren’t you nervous when you proposed to Peggy?”

Steve nodded. “Only because I wanted it to be perfect. But I know Peggy wouldn’t have cared if I’d proposed to her in the barracks.”

Bucky laughed, nerves settling. “Thank goodness you didn’t. If you had done that, I would’ve murdered you if she didn’t! Now I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you later!”

Steve wished him luck as he walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~

Meggi’s stomach fluttered when she opened the door to Bucky in his uniform. He looked so handsome, especially with that special smile just for her. Quickly she smoothed her dress before smiling back at him and kissing his cheek.

“You look so handsome, Bucky!”

Bucky shook his head. “I bet I hold no candle to you, doll. You’re stunning.”

“Thank you.” Meggi blushed. “C’mon, let’s go!”

Bucky led Meggi to the dance hall. Once inside, he immediately took her to the dance floor and wrapped his arm around her. Meggi followed Bucky’s lead, happily laying her head on his chest. They stayed that way for a few dances until the singer of the band started making an announcement.

“Is there a Bucky Barnes here tonight?”

Meggi looked at Bucky curiously, but he just winked at her and walked up to the stage. Once there, he took the microphone.

“Hi, everyone. Sorry for interrupting your dancing but I wanted to do something special for my gal. So I decided to sing for her.”

People clapped as Bucky started singing Besame Mucho. Meggi giggled and blushed as she moved closer to the stage while others around her started dancing. Once she was there, Bucky pulled her up onto the stage. When he finished the song, Bucky went down on one knee, taking out an engagement ring from his pocket. Meggi gasped and placed her hands over her mouth.

“Meggi, I’ve been wanting to ask this for a while. Even before I went off to the war. I’ve loved you from the moment I met you, and I knew you were the one not long after. You’re the most beautiful girl I know, with the sweetest personality. I know this ring isn’t much, but it was my grandma’s. Meggi, will you marry me?”

All Meggi could do was nod. “Yes! Of course I’ll marry you, Bucky!”

Bucky slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her as applause from the crowd rang out. “I love you, doll.”

Once the ring was on, Meggi threw her arms around Bucky. “I love you too. So much so that I’d marry you with a paper ring, if you hadn’t had your grandma’s at the ready. It’s so beautiful.”

Bucky had tears in his eyes as he kissed Meggi again. They then stepped off the stage and celebrated by dancing the night away.


End file.
